Peaches in the Spring
by OGdeusexmachina
Summary: Neji is stoic but he's damn hot. Tenten is an heiress from the Land of Lightning betrothed to him for a political alliance. Enjoy this slow burn Neji x Tenten arranged marriage.
1. Journey to the Leaf

The relations between the leaf and the cloud have always been tenuous. To have some control, the leaders of the leaf are going over the heads of the Raikage to establish a political alliance through marriage.

"There is no clan in the world greater than the Hyuga," my mother tells me. "Except for maybe the Uchiha, and they're all dead. Either way, Neji is a good match for the Kekkai Genkai alone."

Is he a good match? I don't know. We used to play together as children. His mother, not a Hyuga either, was some relative in law to my cousins and consequently we ran into each other at festivals. My favourite game was tag, and after that, I liked playing house. He hated that.

"Dinner's ready!" I would say, pretending to put something on a plate. Neji would wrinkle his nose.

"It had better be soba noodles," he would reply.

"It's NOT soba!" I would yell. "It's UDON!"

Now, _his _favourite game was taijutsu. I don't even know how that counted as a game. I would blindfold myself with a broad hair ribbon and pretend to be tied to a tree. He would do some patterns and pretend to fight my captors. He was stupid and the fight would drag on forever.

"I want to eat peaches!" I demanded. "It's way past snack time!"

"No, you can't, you're still stuck," Neji insisted. He pretended to lose just to spite me, and told me that I'd be trapped in the tree forever.

I stuck out my tongue at him. I left anyways.

Eventually Neji managed to coax me back. I tied the blindfold again, my fingers sticky with peach juice. After that, he made sure to fight the bandits with double vigor. One time, my cousin Mendu snuck up and pulled my hair. It scared me and I screamed.

Supposedly, in the heat of his fake battle, that's when Neji first activated his Byakugan. The damn child was very involved in the game.

Then his mother died and the war broke out and Neji stopped coming to festivals in the Land of Lightning.

Would Neji recognize me now? I hope not. I was a particularly crusty child, but now I am considered remarkably beautiful, if only through artifice. The shinobi bloodline I hail from has long been corrupted with the lazy sweetness of money. While my ancestors grit their teeth through tears and war, I exercise only enough to maintain the slender tone of my body. What was once prized medical ninjutsu became deep resurfacing facials. My hair- coddled through hours of rollers and brushing- falls clear to my waist in loose waves. With my milky skin and my dark hair, I could have passed for a real Hyuga, if it weren't for my black eyes.

The Hyuga come for negotiations. To my disappointment, Neji isn't there. Instead I am briefly ushered in so that the Hyuga can make sure I'm not disfigured.

Lord Hyuga nods his approval. "She will make a good wife."

That is all. My father waves me away and I am lead back to my quarters. As I leave, I hear a few bits and pieces of conversation.

"Hyuga-san...strength of the Byakugan...dowry...eight trigrams, sixty-four palms…alliance...heirs...main branch..."

The pact is sealed. I am to marry Neji Hyuga at the break of spring, during the festival where villagers throw beans to drive out Oni. It's not celebrated here, but supposedly the holiday marks a new chapter in the year in the same way this alliance is meant to.

Before we leave, I am oppressed with a month of shut-in studying; the customs of your homeland are wrung out to make room for the customs of the Leaf. My dowry is prepared; along with three million ryo in gold bullion, I will travel with eighty-eight Kyoto silk kimonos, cases of smokey lapsang souchong tea, strings of pearls, trinkets carved in ivory and jade.

The journey to the land of fire is three days long. The last leg of the journey is by sea. The tide is stormy, and waves break against the helm of our ship.

When I picture Neji, all I can see is the kid who fought pretend bandits for fun. My stomach churns like the waters. The world seems cloudy to me; my shoulders are tense and I feel as if suspended over a great cliff. I can't bring myself to recognize the severity of my move.

My sister, always the smarter one, beams. "Supposedly, your new betrothed is pure kekkei genkai." She giggles, and leans back. The heavens rage tonight, but still, she looks at the sky wistfully. "I wish I were to go. They say he was a prodigy."

"He was a little turd," I say. My sister giggles again and shakes her head.

The day begins with ablutions in the sacred spring within the Hyuga compound. I take the last dregs of my time alone to paint my face. Unrolling my treasured collection, I breath in my perfume of jasmine and chinese white magnolia. Later, when I would long for home, I would bury my face in the cloth.

For now, I dust my face and neck with white powder and line my eyelids with smoky shadow. I feel in my element, deftly flicking my sable brushes across my compacts and onto my skin. I am not sure if the decadence of my old habits will mesh well with the Hyuga. I'll just enjoy them for now.

I raise my arms and stand silently as Neji's next of female kin drape me in the silk painted with flowers and cranes. Hinata embraces me when she is done.

"Welcome, sister," she whispers. I nod.

My face is draped in a veil of heavy red silk, my identity erased. The kinswomen of the Hyuga clan take me by the hand and lead me to the altar, where Neji lifts my veil.

This is the first time I see him. His expression is stoic, his brow strong and his jaw defined. He does not smile or speak, even as he lifts the mingled sake cups to my lips for me to drink. There is an oppressive silence before the declarations of the shinto priest.

Neji breaks the silence to read the vow to the Shinto gods. We make offerings of evergreen sprigs.

For this ceremony, it was agreed that the Hyuga traditions would be blended with the customs of my land; a decision that was met with the staunch revulsion of the Hyuga elders. It is the first time a Hyuga marriage was arranged where the bride's people could negotiate on equal terms. The priestess takes cuttings of our long hair and ties the locks together with red ribbon. We turn and bow to the altar, to his parents, and then mine. Then the ceremony is complete.

A banquet is held outside, but in the Hyuga tradition, it is as stoic and quiet as the groom. I eat my rice in silence. Sneaking looks at Neji, I can tell that he seems used to it.

"Tell me about your childhood," I press. "After I stopped seeing you, I mean." He looks at me.

"I trained a lot," he says, slowly. The conversation ends there.

Here is the chance to talk to my family for the last time. I don't have much to say. My mother breaks the silence.

"Neji grew up well."

"So he did," I agree. I smile at Neji but he pays no attention.

When the last course is over, Lord Hyuga lifts his sake in a toast. Our procession makes an offering at the Hyuga's ancestral shrine. My name is written in the family book, and I belong no longer to the land of the Raikage. At the insistence of my parents, a ceremonial urn had been commissioned, where I cut my finger.

When it is over, a maid comes in and asks if there is anything I need. Neji asks for nothing.

"I want to eat peaches," I respond. "The sweet, juicy kind with the red skin." the maid bows and leaves.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Neji lay awake too, his hands folded over his toned chest, white eyes gazing at the rafters. The couple feet between my side of the bed and his felt far and distant. I wished he weren't so quiet.

I reached out and lightly ran my fingers along his long hair. His gaze flitted briefly to me before returning to the ceiling.

.

.

.

* * *

**Commentary and Annotations: **

-the Hyuga traditions are staunchly traditional Japanese. Since their clan choses to associate themselves with 'facing the sun', as well as their consistently conservative emphasis on rank and behaviour, I thought it would be a fair characterization.

-Tenten's 'Land of Lightning' traditions are based of the Chinese. Compared to Japanese traditions, the vibe is somewhat more loud and warm and brassy.

-I can't remember where cutting the finger is from. Spilling blood is definitely not allowed in Shinto shrines, so either it's Chinese or I made it up.


	2. Magnolia Sprigs and 128 Palms

In the morning, I wake up to find Neji already gone. Honeymoons are too frivolous for the Hyuga. I slip on a loose kimono coat and wander to the kitchen, where I find Hinata preparing a breakfast of miso soup, natto and fish. She smiles at me shyly and pours me a cup of matcha.

"You'll talk to me, right?" Hinata nods.

"Everyone is silent in this house," I complain. "Where'd Neji go?"

"His team got called on a mission," Hinata explains. I sigh.

"Boo. What a shame." Hinata smiles at me sympathetically and serves me breakfast on a tray. I take a bite of fish in my chopsticks and taste it. The flesh breaks off easily, white and tender. The skin is crispy, crackling as I tear it. I inhale sharply.

"Oh my god, Hinata!" she blushes. "It's so damn good!"

"T-thank you," she whispers. We finish the rest of breakfast in silence, but it's comfortable. When the maid comes in with the basket of peaches I asked for, I find they are dry. I take a bite and chew slowly. The flesh is white and hard. Hanabi comes in.

"Have a peach," I say. She complies, crunching the peach.

"It's good!" I laugh.

"They're all yours if you want them. It's been two days and I miss the peaches from back home already."

Hanabi nods understandingly. "Let's hope Neji is worth it." I hope so too.

That afternoon, Hinata offers to introduce me to some of her friends. Sakura and Ino meet us at a french-style café- Ino's idea. I order myself a strawberry tart and a croquembouche to split.

"I think you're very pretty," Ino tells me. I smile and squeeze her hand. She is forward and I like her.

"Neji's lucky," Sakura agrees.

"He doesn't seem to think so," I laugh. "He's said one word to me since I met him last week."

"That's just what Neji's like, I swear!" insists Hinata. "If anything, he really seems to like you."

Ino whispers something to Sakura and they giggle. Ino leans over and whispers the same to me.

"How was your first night?"

"Awkward. I couldn't sleep. I don't think he did either." Ino gives me a sympathetic look.

"Come train with us tomorrow!" I laugh shortly and shake my head.

"I don't know," I respond. "I'm no great ninja. All I know is the basics."

"She's just being modest," insists Hinata loyally. "Her bloodline has a unique chakra manipulation ability." Sakura perks up.

"No, no," I laugh awkwardly and wave my hands dismissively. "It's only a little. I mostly know how to summon mist that smells like roses." Now, Ino perks up.

"You've got to teach us!" I acquiesce. Sakura tells me to not let Naruto hear about this- he'll just add it to his Harem Jutsu and then where will we be.

"Look, Lee's back," remarks Ino. Hinata nudges me.

"That means Neji is back too!" I perk up.

But that night, though I painted my lips and perfumed the air with magnolia, Neji didn't come. I am crestfallen. Not the next night either.

The following morning, I mope. Is Neji avoiding me? It takes me twice the amount of time as normal to brush my hair and do my face. I spend the day sitting on a bench in the manicured Hyuga gardens, breaking off bits of bread for the ducks. The ducks are no help. They only love me for my bread. A little white one climbs out of the water and waddles over to me, quacking.

"Fine, you get bonus bread," I say. "But you have to be nice to me, alright?" I bribe him with a big chunk and he lets me pat his head.

"How are you, Tenten?" A voice interrupts me. Surprised, I turn around to find Lord Hyuga.

"The land of Lightning asks regarding your well-being," he says. His voice is steady and impersonal. It reminds me of Neji.

"Oh," I falter. "I'm alright." He nods. I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Most civilian brides struggle," he says. I keep throwing bread for the ducks and he watches me in awkward silence.

"You know," continued Lord Hyuga, "When Neji was young, someone asked him what he wanted to do when he grew up."

I have literally no idea. "Master the byakugan?"

"No," Lord Hyuga looked at me pointedly. "He said he wanted to protect you."

This catches me off-guard. I blush. Lord Hyuga pats my shoulder gingerly.

"Rest well," he said, leaving.

Three days later, Neji is back. He greets me with a nod, but lies down to sleep wordlessly. I don't find it in me to talk, either. Was it true? Had he loved me all these years? I find it too good to believe.

In the morning, I think I have my answer. I find on my nightstand a sprig of magnolia and a package tied up in a red handkerchief. I undo the knot and my eyes widen.

A single peach, ringed in fuzz and skin flushed red in color. I know who it's from immediately. I cradle it in my hand and stroke it gently. I bring it to my nose and inhale the fragrance, developed over seasons of battering by storms and ripened by the beating sun. When I bite into it, the sticky yellow juices gush out, and I wipe the corner of my mouth delicately with my fingers. This is a peach rooted in the temperamental earth of my hometown.

It takes three days to get to the land where this would grow. The best peaches in the world are from the orchard of my maternal grandmother, next to the magnolia trees. Perfect to every last detail.

For the first time since I got here, I feel seen. I cradle the peach against my chest. I had never received a gift like this before.

Hinata embraces me, like she does every morning. I show her my half-eaten peach.

"Neji left this for me. Here, try it." Hinata takes a nibble. Her eyes widen.

"Isn't it good?" Hinata nods in agreement. "I like Neji. He never says anything though."

"That's just the way he is," insists Hinata. "Neji- ni-san's never even liked a girl before. He needs to get used to you. Besides, it used to be that he never said anything unless he was ranting about fate. Now that he's better, he's pretty quiet." I pout.

"Wish I had caught him back then."

"Oh no! No, you don't," laughs Hinata. "It was really bad."

Neji comes back that night. When he lies down, I cup his jaw in my hand.

"Thank you for the peach," I whisper. Neji nods.

"You are welcome," he responds. He puts his arm out and I curl up against him, my head resting on his toned bicep, my hand on his bare chest. I feel safe against the Jounin who had gone so far to get me a simple fruit.

"Train with me tomorrow," he proposes. I agree.

My mother was right. My marriage was a good match.

Neji's skill is remarkable. I fight to keep the corners of my mouth flat as I watch him turn and strike. His movements are crisp and tidy.

"One hundred twenty-eight palms!"

I clap slowly. "Is this what you showed the council?" Neji wipes his brow and nods in affirmation.

"At least you know your times tables," I tease. Neji snorts and shakes his head.

"Let me see what you can do."

The hilt of the kunai is unfamiliar in my smooth palms. It's the first time I've held one since middle school- that's when I had to be pulled out in order to be finished and presented to court. I throw it at the target and miss. I throw another. It misses also. The cloth pallet behind the target tears. Neji smirks.

"This one is to continue the Hyuga bloodline?"

"-t!" I exhale, smacking his arm lightly. I wipe my brow with the palm of my hand.

"Alright, I surrender." Neji puts up his hands. "What else can you do?"

We spend the afternoon throwing shuriken, playing with genjutsu, walking on water. I'm good at walking on water and even manage to draw a half-smile from Neji when I display my rose-scented mist. Hinata brings us green tea and I pass a pleasant hour watching them spar from under the shade of the twisted sakura trees.

They take a break. Neji comes to sit beside me, wiping his brow with a towel.

"Remember what we used to play?"

"I thought you had forgotten!" my eyes light up.

"How could I forget?" replied Neji. He seems like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. I slide my hand in his. We sit in comfortable silence until I send Neji back to keep training. As I go inside, I sneak one last look.

I think I could get used to this.


	3. I bite my cheek to control the thirst

By god, now that Neji's interested, I have got a nice surprise for him.

Adolescence in the midst of the girls at court has left me with an arsenal of tricks. I can glide my fingers up my bare leg and wink enticingly. I used to practise on the servant boys at court.

There was one with blue eyes and yellow hair. _Bring me peaches_, I would say, and he would rush to comply. When he came back he would find me chatting with another girl and laughing, tossing my hair. I would make him wait, watching me with wide-eyed fascination, before I finally turned my attention to him.

Of course, Neji is much stronger and much more collected. I don't know if I'll try my tricks on him. Instead, I decide to leave a sprig of magnolia on the clothes he left folded for the next day. It's a start, and I'm playing the long game.

Neji doesn't react, but he asks me to train with him again. He wants to teach me how to seal things in paper scrolls. It's fucking frustrating.

"No, Tenten, it's Tiger, horse, _then _boar," Neji repeats patiently.

"Thanks. I hate it," I say, exasperated.

"It's alright," says Neji. "Let's do some more push-ups." Now that's something I can get behind.

I've always kept my legs toned and my arms slightly soft. I found it works well with the sort of sultry look, a combination of rosey-brown and cotton candy pink. As a result, I can get in about twenty decent push ups before I collapse. Damn. I'll have to do something about that.

For now, I'm satisfied to take a break. The day is hot, and Neji has removed his outer coat to reveal another white shirt that clings to his upper body. When Neji does push-ups, you can see the outline of his biceps and the muscles flex. It's not extreme; he seems to put on tone rather than bulk. I like that. Then he looks at me and I bite the inside of my cheek to control the thirst.

"Did you like that?" I nod sheepishly. Neji laughs.

I bet I come off vapid. To prove my dedication, I make Neji teach me how to throw Kunai. By late afternoon, my arms are sore and my breath is ragged. I have landed just three on the target. I have thrown about three hundred.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," says Neji. "You're pretty persistent."

"What I am is famished," I say. "We missed lunch. Let's get Korean barbecue." I get Hinata and we head into the village together.

As the meat grills, I lean forward and inhale the fragrance. This place is unconventional, and the grill is a mesh set over charcoal and oak. Neji takes the juiciest cuts and sets them in my bowl.

"Eat," he tells me. "You need the protein if you're going to train." I smile. But not to be outdone, I pile Hinata's plate high.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," says Hinata. I pinch her cheek. She's just so squishy.

"Tenten? Hinata?" I look up to find Sakura and Ino running over.

"Oh my god! Hi guys!" I jump up and greet them. "You have to come eat with us!" They agree.

"Let's play go fish," suggests Hinata. I agree, and promptly lose.

"Rematch?" offers Neji. I agree, then lose again. Ino suggests that we play a drinking game, where the loser takes a shot. I agreed. Physical labour impairs my judgement.

The next thing I knew, I was drunk as a skunk and Neji was carrying me home bridal-style.

"Thanks, Neji," I slur. "I really like your hair."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replies, amused. He spreads out the futon, sets me down, and brings a glass of water to my lips. I swat his hands away.

"I can do it myself," I insist. And I can- mostly. I only spill a little.

"I _really_ like your hair," I press. "Sit down. Let me braid it. Neji complies, and I try my best. It's less of a braid and more of a tangle. I press my face into his hair.

Hinata comes in with a tray and stifles a giggle when she sees the devastation.

"I brought ginseng to make tea," says Hinata. "For Tenten's hangover." I demand to sniff it, and she obliges. When she hands it to me I bite into it raw.

"That's not-" begins Hinata, but she gives up. "Alright, you can have it."

"Go to sleep," says Neji, stroking my hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

**A/N: **Our Tenten has initial struggles, but she's coming around to it.


	4. silk and painted cranes

The next morning, I wake up with a pounding headache. Hinata's ginseng didn't put a dent in it. I muddle around, trying to find the half-eaten root from the night before, until I found it set in a glass. I chewed it slowly. It's earthy and bitter.

"Good morning, Tenten."

I turn around to find Neji standing in the doorway, smirking in a way that's sort of half-bemused. He hands me a glass of water and I gulp it down.

"I'm leaving on a mission to the land of waves today," he says. I scrunch up my nose at him.

"I guess I'll practise throwing kunai on my own. Let me eat breakfast with you." Neji acquiesces and

I try to stand up and the world reels. Neji catches me, and helps me toward the kitchen.

For breakfast I can't stomach much more than miso soup. Neji frowns at me.

"There isn't a single vitamin in there. Try a carrot."

"Don't expect me to chew that!" I protest. "My head hurts!" Neji pokes my forehead.

"Take better care of yourself, Tenten." I snort.

"You too. Try not to die out there," I say.

But it's not fun when Neji leaves on missions. I have to find something to occupy myself.

Throwing kunai is a bust. I can't move too fast or my head starts spinning. I manage to drag myself inside and beg Hinata to cure me. She doses me with more ginseng. I also take a good chug of extra strength ibuprofen syrup.

"Shot! Shot! Shot!" I chant, cheering myself on as I pound back half the damn bottle. My chaotic energy is unparalleled. Poor Hinata sits wringing her hands in concern.

"That can't be right, Tenten," she insists. "I'm scared for you." She bargains with me and eventually coaxes me into letting myself be dragged to the Hokage's mansion. Sakura would help me there. The trip is long and altogether miserable- I pull down the brim of my hat to shield my eyes, leaning on Hinata while I stumble.

I lie on the marble floor and Sakura holds her palms above my temples, her hands glowing green. I like it. No more throbbing on my neck and traps.

"Do it on my eyes, too!" I almost beg. Sakura listens but shakes her head at me.

"You shouldn't have drank so much, Tenten. Your liver has no hope."

"My liver can go to hell!" I shoot back. I hiccup. Ino giggles, and I point an accusatory finger at her.

"_You_ challenged me to the drinking game."

"_You _kept losing," she replied lightly. I demand a rematch tomorrow.

"Do you have a death wish, Tenten?"

"I want to prove myself," I insist. Sakura sighs.

"Maybe I should teach you the healing ninjutsu," she decides. "If you're going to run yourself into the ground this way, you should be able to recover on your own." I demand that she teach Hinata too, and she agrees.

That's how we end up spending our afternoon. Actually, the next three afternoons. In the morning Hinata teaches me the sealing technique. I get that part, but then I can't unseal for the life of me. I lose several good pairs of kunai this way.

Eventually the Hyuga ban me from their Kunai stock until I figure it out. Fair enough. I move on to sealing my clothes and shoes and girly things.

"You do not spark joy!" I say, laughing at how sinister I sound, as I make the rounds of the compound. Do I learn how to unseal things? Yes. I outsource the job to Hinata.

Healing lessons go slightly better. Hinata catches on almost immediately. My little nugget. I beam with pride.

"Soon it'll be your job to rescue me in my hangovers," I say, teasingly. Hinata giggles.

When Neji's back next week, I have something to show him.

"Are you cut?" I say, almost eager. Neji snorts.

"Why do you sound excited?" I tell him just to trust me and lead him to our quarters. He rolls up his pant leg to reveal an ankle that is almost swollen."

Kami, what the fuck? That looks pretty extreme. That's what I tell him.

"Relax, Tenten," he replies calmly. "I've been worse."

I think I'm out of my comfort zone here. Sakura did not teach me what to do for swelling. I was hoping for a nice clean cut or a burn. Do I check for fractures?

"It's only rolled, Tenten." I frown at him. I knew that.

I put my hands on his ankle and concentrate my chakra in my palms. I focus and let my gaze sort of zoom out as I feel the cooling sensation. When I take my hands off, I find that the swelling has diminished. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Neji smirks. "Impressive." I nod.

"Just watch, Neji. I'll give you blood Hyuga a run for your money."

And I do! I do my best. I show Neji what I've learned about sealing things and throwing kunai. Even though he's for sure tired- being just freshly back from a mission and everything- he insists on taking the time to run me through the forms. That's the way Neji's always been- tireless when it comes to me. I want to work hard in order to deserve it. I sweat off my makeup. I put my hair up so that it doesn't get in the way. It should be embarrassing, 'unsexing' myself in front of my man, but Neji treats me the same he always has.

"At the last moment, you snap out your wrist," he tells me. "It's in the last flick. You can't expect to build momentum all the way back- you'll tear something."

I take his advice. I throw the kunai. Bull's eye. My eyes widen.

"Neji! Neji, it hit!" I whip around and see him smirking with satisfaction.

"Good work, Tenten."

...

We eat dinner in the compound that night; rice and dashi soup and grilled fish and pickled radishes. Neji makes a point to comment on the strength of his ankle.

"Stop it," I say, but I am secretly pleased. I feel a real connection.

"Raiden-san has learned to heal?" one of the branch family members comments. _Raiden-san_. Ugh. The formality.

"Please, call me Tenten," I insist. "Yeah, I did learn a little. Hinata's way better." She blushes and I nudge her affectionately. Under the table, Neji squeezes my hand. Now it's my turn to blush.

"Let's clear out, Neji," I say, almost plaintively. "I want an early night."

..

Neji agrees and I tell him to get washed up. I do the same, of course, but I take my time, delicately lining my eyes and blushing my cheeks and painting my lips as delicately as my wedding day. It gives my pleasure to deftly flick my sable brushes against the finely milled powder.

I rub fragrant oil into my skin. I pause briefly to consider what else I needed. My gaze flitted to the carved mahogany trunk of potions that came in my dowry. Should I? Why not. Let's pull out all the stops.

I do everything. I even blush my ears, the tips of my fingers. I highlight my collarbones and shoulders and even my legs. I do a final check in the mirror, swishing around my rosey silk robe with painted cranes.

_Perfect. Heartbreaking._

I present myself. Neji doesn't say anything, but his expression is one of vague admiration.

"I want you, Neji," I say. Neji raises his eyebrows. I take him by the hand and lead him to our quarters.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod. It's only then that he kisses me, strong and passionate and protective.

* * *

**I AM GOING TO DIE HERE. PLEASE HELP ME OUT **

A couple years back I used to read a fanfic where Sakura got strong and was romantically involved with a Hyuga OC who died. She mourned him by cutting off her hair and burning it in sake while talking to him in genjutsu.

My dying wish is to read it again but I can't find it. If someone can find it for me I will love you forever and write you a custom fic.

Thanks,

Deus Ex Machina


	5. Red Lanterns and Ribbon Dancing

I wake up with Neji's arm still snaked around my waist. I like it like this; protected, my hand resting on his chest. He's still fast asleep. That's out of character for Neji- he must be worn out. I smile and press a kiss against his jaw, careful not to wake him.

Leaving my cast-off clothes on the ground, I busy myself trying to make breakfast. The older girls at court told me to make something sweet; pancakes and yogurt and strawberries and cream. I am very good at this.

I busy myself plating the pancakes, topping the stack with a big glob of whipped cream and a pile of strawberries, glistening ruby red in their glaze. I feel someone's presence behind me, and whip around to see Neji Hyuga, still in his robe.

"You scared me!" I chide, but I press another quick kiss to his jaw. Neji smiles.

"What's for breakfast?" I gesture at the display and he nods appreciatively. As we eat, I keep sneaking glances at him. _Snap out of it_, I tell myself. _You're like a schoolgirl._

_"_I'm only taking missions close to home this week," he says. "I'll be home every night."

So our training resumes. I'm getting better at sealing.

_Rat. Horse. Pig_. I concentrate my chakra and slam my palm into the open scroll. To my delight, a kunai appears in a puff of steam. Nice.

I look to Neji for approval and he nods, satisfied.

"Impressive, Tenten. It only took you...four weeks?" I snort.

"Not everyone is pure kekkai genkai like you, Neji. Can you teach me how to kick something?" Neji grins.

"You're going to regret that in a minute."

The hyuga have their own brand of Taijutsu, but that's directed at small jabs and palm strikes. Are they useful? Sure, but that's if you have the Byakugan. Otherwise the leaf style is good enough.

Over the course of a week, we settle in to a routine. Neji leaves for missions around eight, so we have to get up early to squeeze in some instruction.

"Tenten, get up." I open one eye. It's still dark. I groan.

"Go away," I mutter. I roll over and twist the duvet around me, scrunching myself up like the filling of an omurice. It's nice and cozy until I feel myself being lifted into the air. I squeal.

Kami, what the fuck? I'm in the air. Neji has lifted me, omlette and all, and he's carrying me bridal-style outside. He's such a drag.

Scowling, I camp on the steps of the courtyard, still wrapped in my covers. I stick a toe out to feel the air. Shoot. It's cold.

Luckily, I can't stay mad for long. Neji brings me a cup of hot matcha, and we sit for a while. I take little steaming sips, and the stuff leaves a warmth in my stomach as it goes down. The grass is still glistening with dew in the light of the paper lamps.

"I used to get up early," I said. "For ribbon dance practise." Neji is bemused.

"Ribbon dance?" he teases. "That seems in character for you."

"Was it? I don't know. All the girls at the academy had to go while the boys did volleyball." Then there was diving and ballet and badminton and regular dance. My grandpa must still have my old trophies somewhere. I put my head on Neji's shoulder.

"I would have liked to watch you ribbon dance." Looking up at him, I smile.

"You still could," I say. "Give me a week."

* * *

Before Neji leaves on an overnight mission, he asks me what I want.

"Something from home," I say. "More peaches?" Neji disagrees.

"They don't last very long." Then Lee calls him and he has to leave.

* * *

About a week later, Neji is back. He drops in on us girls when we're practising medical ninjutsu at the Hokage manor.

"I have a surprise for you, Tenten." I grin at Neji and he passes me a box, tied with thick ribbon. I do a little happy squirm in anticipation as I reach for it. I feel like a child.

Before I can open it, Ino butts in. "Is it a new liver?"

"Drop it with the liver, Ino," I retort. "I like my cirrhotic liver just fine." I stick my tongue out at her and take a peek inside the box. Something grey and furry.

"Is it a pair of gloves?" Neji smirks and shakes his head.

"Open it," he presses. I shake my head rebelliously, scrunch up my eyes so I can't see, and stick my hand in.

"It's warm," I say, a little surprised. _sdjhfsdahjf._ Something licked me.

"He licked me!" I say, indignantly. I throw open the box to find a fat little rodent lying on its back, a thick satin ribbon tied into a bow around its neck.

"A raccoon?" I stare at him incredulously. The fat thing lets out a little chitter. The racoon, I mean. Not Neji.

"Do you like him?" I snort and grab the racoon out of the box, holding it like a baby. It just lets me. I give it a little poke and it chitters again.

"I told Neji you might like a cat, but he said you would want something tougher," pipes in Hinata. That's right. Neji gets it. iM nOt lIkE tHe OtHeR gIrLs.

"Neji's right," I say. "I like him." The racoon chitters again and Sakura gives it a strawberry.

The racoon is a nice, hardy animal. He's not pretty like the shi tzus and the pekinese that we used to keep back home. This one is frisky. I release him and he finds himself a nice spot of refuse to get into.

Do you know if you can walk racoons? I don't know either, and this one isn't much help. I get him a collar and a leash, but he's ungrateful and just lies there. Many branch Hyuga walk past and watch me curiously as I stand helplessly with leash in hand as the animal lies on his back in the courtyard.

"Come on, let's go!"

He only wants to come on walks if there's Hinata. Out one day with the racoon, Hinata, and Neji, I play with what to name him. 'Bananas' was a strong contender, and so was 'Bingbing'. Nuggets, udon, rice ball- all food names that I briefly considered. Hinata wants to call him Hirohito.

"No, that's not right," I reply. "It's too pretty. The damn thing likes to eat garbage for fun."

"Try calling him 'garbage'," suggests Neji. I nod. I like colluding.

"No- no!" says Hinata, alarmed. She picks the raccoon up and gathered it to her protectively. "You can't do that to Hirohito!"

So it's settled. The trash cat is named Hirohito, giving him a fancier name than the rest of us combined. Oh well. Neji and I still call him Garbage when Hinata's not listening.

But Hirohito proves surprisingly useful. I teach him to fetch.

"Get the Kunai, Hirohito." I toss it and he obeys, retrieving it. "Good kitty," I tell him, throwing him a chunk of grilled fish from my lunch. Neji comes and sits down beside us.

"Isn't he better than peaches?" I laugh.

"Close," I say. "Nothing's better than peaches.


End file.
